


5 Times Plus 1

by RedHeadsRock1010



Series: Secrets Revealed [2]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Danny is basically a celebrity and he does not know how to deal with this, Gen, POV Outsider, Post-Phantom Planet, Protective Amity Park, here's a break from your daily scheduled angst, warm and fuzzy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 16:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14429391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedHeadsRock1010/pseuds/RedHeadsRock1010
Summary: 5 times Danny Fenton uses his powers to help his town + the one time they use theirs.





	5 Times Plus 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings:** Danny being too adorable for everyone's health, long story (about 6K), similar style to Evanescent Signs, but with the secret already out. This is basically an excuse to write Post-PP cuteness. I want to know what happens, damn it! 

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Three months after the asteroid almost destroyed Earth and his town was finally used to having a superhero in their midst.

Of course, everyone had been shocked – _especially Valerie who immediately delivered a well-deserved punch to Danny's face_ – but it didn't take long for the town to realize Danny was still, well, Danny.

Sure, he could throw someone into space, take down a building with an accidental sneeze, and basically crush a human body using only his pinky, but he was also the kid who, on the first day back to school after the Disasteroid incident, tripped and fell the minute he walked through the doors of Casper High.

He was a super powered dork; still too short to reach most of his classmates' chins, wearing baggy clothes and scraped knobby knees, and an overall fumbling human disaster. Danny Fenton may be the town's local hero, but he was also the dorky kid they had all known since second grade.

Whether it be a sense of unity and pride, or the overall tiredness of the people present, Amity Park and those who ventured to the South Pole agreed to keep their knowledge regarding Half-Ghosts a secret. Vlad Masters had only revealed himself to the leaders of every nation when he made his widely uncharacteristic claim for money, and besides the residents of Amity Park, no one saw Danny transform.

So, while the world wondered and waited for answers to the disaster that had almost struck them, the government leaders of every nation silently allowed Amity Park to fade into the shadows once more. Leaving Danny Phantom as a mere whispered legend around the world.

In Amity Park, however, the people whispered a different name.

"Danny Fenton!" the young and old would call, beckoning him over as he walked to school each morning. The hero would flush, unused to such attention, but when the laughter of his friends pushed him forward he would approach each person with a smile.

Some wished to thank him for his bravery, others wanted their kids to get the chance to meet their role model – _Danny of course was a 16 year old boy and completely clueless with children so Tucker and Sam often followed him during these occasions if only so Danny wouldn't send them a panicked face from their position on the sidewalk-_ and some just sat in silence, marveling at the great scientific impossibility that was a half dead teenager.

"You okay, kid?" one man asked gruffly during a visit.

Danny, startled, set the man's granddaughter on the porch. "Of course," he responded.

"That's good," the old man huffed, looking towards the sky. It wasn't an unfriendly encounter, but Danny felt like his entire worth had been weighed.

(It wasn't until later that Sam and Tucker explained to him that the man was an influential figurehead of a religious faith that seemed to fear that Danny might be "unnatural workings of the devil." After seeing Danny play with his granddaughter, something he saw during that interaction deemed the teenager worthy and he vouched for Danny at the next mass.)

It definitely took longer than necessary to convince people to treat him like he wasn't a celebrity. Tucker, to this day, still weeps at the fact he gave up the offer of "unlimited supply of Nasty Burgers" the first time the three best friends had decided to get lunch since the Disasteroid.

The police force was a hard situation to handle, but like everything else, they faced it head-on. Since the appearance of ghosts, the police force was practically rendered useless and made the laughing stock of the entire town, so when the Chief suddenly appeared on the Fenton's doorstep (dodging reporters still trying to get a good look at the family) a week after the incident, Danny was understandably nervous.

Surprisingly, after an explanation of why he used to rob jewelry stores and attempted to 'kidnap the mayor,' the Chief patted him on the back and said they were "lucky to have such a good kid looking out for them."

Jack and Maddie Fenton immediately had gone boasting about their wonderful son's amazing Fenton ghost hunting abilities – _much to the amusement of the Chief and the embarrassment of Danny._ Danny himself was understandably overwhelmed, but thrilled to have the police force on his side.

"I have maps," he had blurted out, flinching when the Chief stopped walking out the door to turn and look at him. "I-well, my friends and I have been making a map of the Ghost Zone, and Tucker's great with numbers so he's got this algorithm he thinks can predict where a portal will open up, and Jazz is making this thing that might be able to detect if a friend or a foe comes through."

Danny stopped his rambling when the Chief held up his hand, laughing. "Oh, we'll definitely be in touch, kid," he reassured, smiling.

Three weeks later they sent him an ID card and a mini police radio, objects that were only valid in Illinois, but would make things easier for Danny to get information in his human form if they ever had tourists or issues only slightly outside the state border.

Just as the town had adjusted to the existence of ghosts- _although dragged kicking and screaming is a far more accurate description-_ they adjusted to one of the residents being half of one.

Going back to school had been the wild card, according to Danny.

His parents loved him, his town didn't kick him out, the police knew he hadn't willingly committed a crime, but his classmates? They were either going to worship the ground he walked on as if they had never hated him, apologize profusely for their treatment and generally walk on eggshells around him, or be so afraid of his retaliation that they refused to even look at him.

Danny didn't know which one his classmates and teachers would pick, but the tension in the air and sudden silence that settled in the hallway as soon as he, Sam, and Tucker walked through the doors of Casper High on the first day back was a _definite_ indication that things were never going to be the same.

Then, Danny tripped.

He managed to catch himself before he face-planted, but the damage was done. There was a pause before someone choked, covering their face. That one sound of someone desperately trying to hold in their laughter was too much for everyone else because soon the entire hallway was in stitches, bent over each other with huge grins on their faces.

Tucker grabbed his elbow and helped him to his feet. He was smirking, the bastard. "You just tripped in front of the entire school," he said, dodging Danny's playful punch.

"At least you still have the respect of the teachers," Sam teased.

No such luck for poor Danny Fenton because Mr. Lancer and several other teachers suddenly made themselves known by shouting for everyone to get to class. The students tossed smiles at Danny as they walked down the hall, but listened to the adults.

Lancer approached Danny first, waving the other teachers away from behind his back as he kneeled to Danny's height. Danny was prepared for a lot for things _(expulsion, being made to wear a special wrist band that subdued his powers, a lecture on safety),_ but Lancer placing a gentle hand on his head and smiling softly was not one of them.

"Always knew you were a good kid," he said, looking at Danny the same way he always did: like he knew deep down there was more to him than meets the eye.

Sam and Tucker watched from the side as their friend struggled not to break down in the arms of the only teacher who had ever believed he could be something more.

There were apologies, like Danny had predicted, and there was a long period where it looked like people didn't have the strength to approach Danny as if nothing had changed, so the hero had enough and decided to make it as plain as day that he wasn't some untouchable figurehead.

"Can I sit here?" he asked one day, standing in front of three gaping Freshmen, one of which who looked like they might pee themselves.

"Holy shit," one of the breathed.

"It's kind of cold inside, and I figured eating lunch out here might be a good change," Danny explained, smiling. "Sam and Tuck are at a meeting with the guidance counselor."

They were being watched by everyone sitting at the outside tables during lunch and Danny knew it. He tried his best to stop from looking around and waited until the Freshmen had gathered themselves.

"Yes!" the one closest had cried, probably a bit too loudly, as he hastily made room for Danny to squeeze in. Danny beamed at them, knowing that the Freshmen were sweet, innocent little things that didn't believe a popular hero would ever want to sit next to them. 

"Thanks!" he cheered, settling in and opening his food. "So how do you guys like High School? Get lost yet? I once walked into gym on accident during my first week and fell into the pool. Once I'd finally found my science class I was soaking wet!"

Just like how it took Amity Park a while to adjust, it was only after Danny had shared several personal stories – _that made him seem more human_ – that his schoolmates finally relaxed and laughed with him. It was a small victory, but a victory nonetheless, and after that day, Danny and his friends switched tables often and were especially thrilled when some students even came and joined their table when they weren't prompted to.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

(1)

If you asked anyone in Amity Park, they'd tell you that the best part about having a super hero in their midst- _and one that no longer had a secret identity-_ was being there when he discovered new powers.

If you asked the students of Casper High, however, they'd laugh and say it was being there when his powers malfunctioned.

There was one day everyone in 5th period chemistry clearly recalls when Danny had been late to class due to a ghost terrorizing the store down the block, and was in such a panicked rush that he lost his concentration halfway through the process of fazing through the classroom door.

He made a chocking sound as his body halted, arms flung forward and lower back seemingly missing. It was by far the funniest position anyone had ever seen Danny in, and the teacher had to stop his lesson because he, not the students, was laughing too hard.

Other times, the half ghost would sink through the floors when embarrassed, and accidentally use his "scary eyes" when showing too strong of an emotion: whether it be anger, sadness, or joy. These moments were precious memories for the other students who still marveled at the fact their very human looking classmate could accomplish such impossible things.

Although, the students did have to agree that Danny discovering new powers was a pretty cool thing to be a part of.

"Oh-Christ!" Star hissed one day during science class, holding her bleeding wrist tightly. She dropped the scalpel and quickly rushed for paper towels before any of her blood could mix with the frog they were dissecting.

"Hold on," Paulina said, grabbing her friend's hands before she could drip over the specimens still in the sink. "Mr. Towele, do you have a Band-Aid?"

The teacher approached quickly and looked queasy at the sight of blood. "Oh my," he voiced, hands clenched over his chest. "I do not believe I have a Band-Aid big enough for that."

After the Disasteroid, the biggest thing Amity Park learned regarding Danny Fenton was that he was in "saving people mode" 24/7.

"I've got it," Danny said suddenly, pulling up his goggles and placing cooled hands over Star's arm, who let him touch her without question. The rest of the class watched, eager to see anything that Danny could do, as Star's arm took on a strange blueish twinge before melting back into a healthy tan. Star watched him work for a minute before trying to remove the paper towels, making a hissing sound of pain when the fabric caught on the dried blood. 

"Agh-" she groaned, thankful that Danny stopped the bleeding, but knowing ripping the 'bandage' off was going to hurt.

Then, she froze. "Danny," she said slowly, watching the teenage boy who was completely concentrated on her arm, head tilted curiously to the side. Star blinked at him twice before her lips twitched. Quietly, while Danny was still working on the ice on her arm, she grabbed Paulina's hand and pressed it against her shoulder.

Paulina gave her a weird look but then suddenly gasped very softly and laughed, sharing an equally adored look with her best friend.

"What is it- whoa!" Dash asked as he was dragged to join the group. After a minute, he too smiled.

Like a secret spreading through a group of gossipers, soon the whole class was touching each other and sending fond looks at the boy still hyper-focused on healing Star. If they weren't so amused by their classmate, they might have noticed how relaxed they suddenly felt.

(And if they looked real closely, they would see their old scars fading as if they had never existed in the first place).

"Danny," Star said gently, placing her other hand on his shoulder. _"Danny."_

The Halfa jerked his head up at the second call of his name, suddenly noticing that everyone around him was watching. "Ah-" he voiced, flushing red under the attention. "Sorry."

Star shook her head, smiling. "Danny, no, you're purring."

Danny gaped. "I- what?"

Next to him, Kwan carefully maneuvered one of Danny's hands- _hands that each of his classmates knew saved hundreds of lives everyday-_ until they rested over the Halfa's own chest. Danny made a breathy noise of disbelief, fingers twitching as he felt the vibrations beneath them, no doubt originating from his ghostly core as it moved.

The class loved watching the flush take over his entire face, moving out over his ears and down past his neck as the teenager discovered something new about himself. "As if half ghost wasn't enough. I swear to Clockwork I better not be part cat too," he cursed, hiding his burning face.

They laughed, enjoying Danny's paradoxical situation of being both strangely human and strangely otherworldly at the same time. He was embarrassed, sure, anyone could see that, but as the entire class huddled together to bask in the healing properties of Danny Fenton's purring, they each felt the vibration pick up like the sudden skip of a heartbeat.

Sometimes Danny's powers acted up when he was sad, angry, or happy, and even though it was difficult for the students of Amity Park to determine which emotion he was feeling that caused their activation, they were certain that Danny's purring getting louder as they pulled him into a giant group hug was a sign of happiness.

Of course, Danny's best friends were greatly amused by this new power and Tucker used every chance he got to dangle cat toys in front of the annoyed Halfa.

(No one was surprised when Tucker was found halfway through a wall the next day).

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

(2)

Amity Park has its off days sometimes, but usually they involve ghost attacks. The weather attacking, however, was extremely rare.

(Some citizens still recall that nasty day a few months ago where the weather seemed particularly angry; acting almost as moody as a teenager).

But a little hot weather would never stop Amity Park's residents from having a great weekend, and several ventured outside to make the most of the sweltering day.

Valerie Grey was one such person, and she rode around on her hover board, free of her confiding ghost hunting suit and the pressure of a secret identity. She watched from above as some of her classmates attempted to cook an egg on the sidewalk: typical activity of a bored group of teenagers.

"Is it working?" Dash asked, squinting at the sizzling pile laid out on a cookie sheet.

"Your brain? Not so much." Valerie swooped down, allowing her board to disappear into her backpack.

"Val! Want to try shooting your gun stuff at the egg to heat it up faster?" Kwan asked, standing up from his crouched position next to the other A-listers. He had an excited smile on his face, like a kid in a candy store.

Valerie Grey wasn't one to break hearts, but…. "You want to mix ecto-energy with food?" she voiced, raising an eyebrow with her hands placed on her hips.

Everyone knew how Thanksgiving at the Fenton's normally went (radioactive chickens running down the street were hard to ignore) and the A-lister immediately paled. "Ah, never mind."

Valerie hummed in agreement, leaning against Paulina as she poked the egg. Paulina adjusted under her friend's weight and eyed her amused expression. 

"Got anything in there that can take away this heat?" she asked, pointing her spatula at Valerie's bag.

"I wish," she answered. "Something cold would be real nice right n- ACK!" Valerie cut off as she was suddenly propelled forward by something hitting her in the back. Paulina had enough strength to keep them from falling straight onto the sidewalk, but she grunted under the sudden pressure.

"What the–?" Valerie snapped, standing up to reach behind her back and feel a cold, damp spot covering her shirt. Clumps of soft white collected in her hand. "Snow?" she whispered, incredulously.

The source of said snow gave itself away by giggling. Danny Fenton waved from across the street, eyes far bluer than usual and lacking the distinct black color of a pupil.

"Oh- what! That is so not fair. What am I supposed to throw back at you, dirt?" Valerie yelled, throwing her hands around. She got a face full of snow for her efforts. _"FENTON!"_

Danny laughed loudly, a sound everyone in Amity Park was coming to love.

"Oh my god, me next," Kwan screamed, holding his body like a cross, head tilted to the sky. A blissful feeling of cold rushed over his chest and the teenager sighed in relief. "I'm not melting anymore!"

"Fenton, you get over here right now, or I swear," Valerie threatened, face soaking wet as the snow melted. She started to power up her board when Danny transformed and took to the sky. "As if you're getting away that easily!"

The rest of the group watched from below as the two chased each other through the clouds while several other residents of Amity Park stopping to laugh. As the ghost and ghost hunter playfully shot at each other, the people noticed tiny flakes falling from Danny's hands whenever he flew past.

Soon enough, the sky was filled with flakes of snow that were beginning to condense higher up to form clouds that blocked the sun. On the ground they collected, not enough for anyone to need boots and a big coat, but just enough to take the edge off the heat.

Danny transformed, collapsing in a pile near the road and smiling when Valerie joined him. Eager to play now that she finally had some ammo, Valerie was relentless in her pursuit, but Danny could make his own snowballs so it wasn't like it was a contest.

People poured out of their houses by the dozen, cheerfully enjoying the joy Danny Fenton continuously brought to their town.

(In the end, the hero found himself in a game of "Everyone vs Danny" when the town suddenly buried him beneath his own power).

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

(3)

There were little things he did sometimes. Things that everyone whispered and smiled about from behind their hands, but never actual saw happen.

But they knew.

Visiting the kids in the orphanage, volunteering at the old folks home, helping the police map out possible portal locations so they could be ready for anything- everyone heard these deeds whispered about, and even though only a few saw them actually being carried out:

They knew.

This was one such occasion, where a mother watched tearfully as her daughter reenacted one of Danny Phantom's old battles with a robot monster while said superhero sat across from her, listening eagerly. Her hands were everywhere as she told the story _– compensating for the legs she would never be able to use –_ and the teenager would gasp and laugh whenever it was appropriate. 

"What happens next?" Danny would ask, breathless and wanting to know what happens even though he lived this.

"Danny saves the day!" her daughter cheered, as if that was the only way each battle ended.

Danny indulged her, nodding and clapping once the story was over, and the mother watched from the kitchen with a tearful smile; her daughter's happiness seemingly affecting the whole house.

"Then he flys off into the sky, 'cause that's what superheroes do," the little 10 year old finished, very matter-of-factly.

Danny smiled, but there was a sparkle in his eye that got the mom's attention. "Do you want to?"

The mom's breath caught because he couldn't possibly be offering that, could he? Her daughter asked what he meant and the hero kneeled until he was in front of her.

"Fly."

And her daughter was _gone._ The idea is in her head (but mostly her heart) and the mom knows this could mean more to her little girl than being able to walk again. She looked at the appointment for a prosthetic fitting on her calendar, scheduled for half an hour from now, and then to her daughter, smiling larger than she ever has.

The young hero bit his lip, looking toward the mother and seeming embarrassed that he had offered before even asking for permission. But she smiled and nodded because this boy's hands were made to protect and heal, not harm, so she knew her little girl would be safe.

He's gentle as he lifts her from the wheelchair, acting as if she's as fragile as glass- _which her beautiful daughter points out and smacks him on the head for-_ and he stood there for a minute before slowly floating a couple feet off the ground and watching her expression when she gasps.

"Higher," she breathed, and he listened.

The whispers passed from ear to ear about how Danny Fenton was seen carrying a little girl high enough for her to touch the sky, and although very few saw it:

They knew.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

(4)

Danny Fenton was a shy little thing. Granted, he had a big heart, witty humor, and a cocky attitude that made his head seem twice its size occasionally, but he was a pretty private person who got easily embarrassed when the attention was on him for too long.

Hiding behind his secret identity had been easy, being himself was hard.

The Fenton's wanted to host a class for everyone in Amity Park about defending themselves from ghosts, so why wouldn't they bring their amazing, ghost fighting son along with them? (Their words, not his).

Danny honestly tried to hide in the back, but every time his parents would say something not exactly wrong, but enough to be cringe worthy, he'd make a face, or bend over with a sigh, or give his parents "The Look" that had the audience snorting and biting their lips, more focused on Danny's reactions than the presentation.

Eventually the family caught on, and Maddie turned around to grin at her son. "Danny, is there anything you'd like to say?"

And in that moment, everyone realized the Fenton's had been doing this on purpose, trying to get Danny to correct them and obviously knowing that their information was wrong somehow. Danny peaked out from under his hands, took one look at the expression on his parent's face, and groaned.

"You guys are awful," he snapped, standing up and coming forward when they beckoned him.

With their son between them, the Fenton parents smiled at the audience once more. "That was what we used to know," Maddie explained, looking down at our son. "That was Amity Park's old way of thinking."

"But change is coming! And we now know more about our situation and ghosts than ever before thanks to Danny and his friends," Jack finished, incredibly proud of his son.

Danny was a burning mess of embarrassment, but the pride from his parents and the applause from the audience gave him confidence and hope.

These people wanted to learn, and even better, they wanted to learn from _him,_ the hybrid that was half what this town feared and hated not more than three months ago. Danny, Sam, and Tucker had spent a good two years collecting data on ghosts- with Jazz joining them halfway through to add a psychology standpoint- enough to help humans understand the where's, how's, what's, who's, and why's.

Danny never had a voice before now, but times change and this time the people were going to listen.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

(5)

The attack came out of the blue, as they usually did, but Maddie and Jack Fenton had teamed up with Damian Grey to convert leftover ectoplasmic residue into a powerful shield, capable of blocking even Danny's Ghostly Wail. (Trust me, they tried).

The ghosts were small, but there were _thousands_ of them. According to Tucker, who had been tracking their movements before they exited a natural portal, someone had disturbed their nest and since they were more hive-minded like beings, and ones that were naturally created in the Ghost Zone, they would be difficult to fight off.

So, the entire population of Amity Park huddled near the center of town under the protection of the new and improved shield.

It lasted three hours before the warning signs started blinking.

Damian stared disbelieving at the screen. "Jack, Maddie, we've only got a couple minutes left."

The town mumbled it's worries, noticing the severe lack of weaponry available. Just because they had taken classes didn't mean they were ready to take on a swarm of ghosts. The Fenton family crowded around the machine, doing everything in their power to keep it running.

"Tucker," Danny asked, "How long would we need it to stay up for?"

"Another hour at least," Tucker answered, nervously rubbing his head. "These things have about a fourth of their energy left and will need to recharge soon."

"But not soon enough," Sam grumbled, already readying a weapon.

The town knew that if the shield dropped, they would lose a couple hundred of their population to minor or severe injuries: possibly even death. And if they knew it, then Danny knew it, and as they discovered earlier, Danny Fenton had a serious "saving people thing."

Maddie and Jack knew it too because they saw their son walking towards the machine and immediately placed their hands in front of him. "No," Maddie said, sternly, glaring down at her only son.

Danny sighed. "Mom, I can phase through you," he said.

"Don't you dare- _Daniel Fenton!"_

He easily walked through his parents to reach the shield. His transformation was a flash of bright light that caught the town's attention, and several of them yelled when the teen proceeded to stick his hand into the dangerous, ectoplasm-sucking machine.

"Danny!" Jack yelled, rushing to his son's side immediately. Danny turned from watching the ectoplasm in his veins being sucked out of him to send his parents a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, it's just like giving blood."

It was not just like giving blood.

Forty-five minutes later and Amity Park was just about ready to kill the idiot teenager. His glow had gone first, dimming the light that surrounded him until he looked like a human with dyed hair. His tan went second, washing out of his body as if the machine had stolen it from him. By the time his ability to stand was failing him, the town was out for blood.

They pleaded with him to let them fight. He taught them how to, right? But Danny just lifted his head up enough to smile at them, and the act of him pretending like this was in any way okay bothered the hell out of them.

How many times, before they knew his secret, had Danny Fenton done something as stupid or reckless as this? How many times had his life been in danger because he was protecting them? How many times had his life been in danger _because_ of them?

The ghosts finally left and Danny collapsed the minute they disappeared. The flash never went off to signal his transformation back to human and everyone's hearts _stopped._

"Mom," Jazz soothed, trying to take her little brother from her hands. "Mom, the Ghost Zone. There's ectoplasm- mom! Let us take him there. You need to let go."

Amity Park is one of the lucky towns that has its very own super hero.

But their hero is tiny, he is young, and he is always- _always-_ saving them.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

(+1)

Danny Fenton came crashing out of a nearby window, landing directly in the middle of town square.

This wasn't unusual behavior, Danny often got thrown around by his ghostly enemies or weird hunters from out of town that wanted fame, but three things made the residents of Amity Park pause:

One, although Danny fought far more often in his human form than before, due to his lack of secret identity, if the fight was serious enough to send him flying, the teenager usually transformed before he hit the ground.

Two, the people chasing Danny were hunters from out of town.

And three, the hunters were chasing Danny _Fenton._

Hunters came from all around to see the supposed "Most Haunted City in America," and they pointed their guns at Danny Phantom, the town's secret superhero the world whispered about but didn't have much proof of.

They never pointed their guns at Danny Fenton, an innocent, _human_ teenager.

Danny groaned from his position on the floor, slowly raising himself onto his elbows before an ecto-gun was pressed against the side of his head. His eyes widened, and the town could see the teenager's breath catch.

Uncaring of the teen's discomfort, and obviously taking pride in the number of bruises and cuts he had been able to inflict on him, the hunter grinned. Taking in the terrified face of his prey and the crowded town watching him, the hunter raised his head.

"My partner and I heard you people had a bit of a problem with the supernatural," he announced arrogantly, voice carrying in the dead silence of the surrounding streets. "I have captured this creature, a being disguising itself as a human among you good townsfolk."

"Not to worry," the man continued, pressing his boot over Danny's head. "This ghost will harm you no longer."

Danny was left gasping under the weight of the man's boot, and the people could imagine what he was thinking _(a child's nightmares don't stay secret when he wakes the entire block up with his screams)._ Hunters were dangerous. They had knowledge, tools for dissection, and zero empathy for creatures they believed could never feel the pain inflicted upon them.

Danny was shaking.

Then, someone laughed.

The sound was so out of place that attention couldn't help but be drawn to it. A woman from across the street was bent over the wheelchair of her 10-year old daughter, laughing.

There was a moment where everything stopped, and then, Amity Park fought back.

Laughter came from everywhere all at once: kids following their parents, teenagers catching on, adults who had hidden malicious intent behind their every chuckle. And the _mockery_ could be felt by even those who didn't understand.

The hunters, especially, felt it.

"Ghosts?" the first woman, cried, head tilted backwards. "You have got to be joking."

"Is this guy for real?" Dash Baxter said, clutching his stomach and pointing a finger at the hunters. "Like, seriously, are you for real?"

"Do you need some help?" an old man asked, feigning concern. "I've got a church right down the block that would love to welcome you."

"You- wheeze look- ha! Like you're L.A.R.P.-ing. Holy shit- AHA!" Valerie cackled, hand covering her eyes.

"Sir, our town has several facilities we can recommend for you to get the help you need," Lancer soothed. "If you're seeing ghosts then there might be a bit of a mental problem here."

The townspeople laughed until their sides hurt, until their faces were flushed and their cheeks ached with their smiles- but it was enough, because the hunters self-destructed, all their confidence leaving them as the town continued to mock.

The man that had so arrogantly spoken before looked ready to punch something, but thankfully turned around and left with his anger following him. The partner was more embarrassed than the leader and leaned down to pull Danny Fenton up before scurrying after the first man, leaving their 'prey' behind.

The people stopped laughing, but their smiles never left because even though their cheeks burned to high heaven, they had done something worthy of smiling about for once.

Amity Park is one of the lucky towns that has its very own super hero.

Their hero is tiny, he is young, and sometimes- _sometimes-_ they get to use their powers to save him.


End file.
